


My Buddy

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: The boys were meant to be with their dad this weekend. Gwen and Blake were meant to have a date night. But for some reason Gavin had an aversion to sick kids. Especially if they were his own kids





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm going through fic withdrawal: I'm needing a bunch to update like Meet Me In Montana and something different and so many more. 
> 
> I wrote this fluffy piece and might do some more similar just to make sure my brain hasn't been taken over my angst and cliff hangers.

The boys were meant to be with their dad this weekend. Gwen and Blake were meant to have a date night. But for some reason Gavin had an aversion to sick kids. Especially if they were his own kids. Using the excuse of _they always want you, their mom_.

Gwen was in the middle of cooking dinner for her and Blake, the pans each on a boiling hob the sauces boiling and the smell growing into something even tastier making Gwen’s stomach grumble. Gwen’s hair was tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head, a few blonde tendrils escaping and brushing down her face. She was wearing one of Blake’s red plaid shirts, the buttons starting just above her breasts and ending just above her thighs.  She had her black rimmed glasses on and minimal make-up. She knew aside from the Black knee boots she wore, this was Blake other favourite piece of clothing.  She had Blake’s album on repeat as she danced around the kitchen, making her man a meal.

She was in the middle of stirring the sauce and shaking her hips to Blake’s rendition _Footloose_ when the doorbell rang. Gwen thought it was weird, as she wasn’t expecting anyone and Blake just walked in now, even more so since she gave him a key. The bell rang through the house again, knocking Gwen out of her happy mood at the inpatient visitor. Without thinking to put a cardigan on to give her a bit more decency, Gwen pulled the door open, her glossy smile fading as soon as she saw Gavin, his hand raised above the bell ready to press it again.

He took her in, his eyes roaming her body, paying special attention to the bare skin, which stood out against the red cotton of Blake’s shirt. Gwen felt her body cringe as she watched his eyes.

“Gavin?” She questioned, hoping to get his gaze back on her face rather than her body.

“Apollo’s not well and he’s shouting for you. I can’t settle him. Probably because he spends more time with you and your boyfriend.” Gavin said with a hint of sarcasm.

“Where is he?” Gwen asked.

“In the car” Gavin replied nonchalantly.

“You left the sick child, who you can’t settle in the car alone?” Gwen queried not believing her ex-husband.

Gavin rolled his eyes before walking back to the car. Gwen followed him, small bits of gravel digging into her bare feet as she went to her baby. As Gwen neared the car she could hear Apollo crying his lung out. His small body sat in his car seat as he thrashed his head side to side, he was in a onesie his hair down and sticking to his neck as he called out for Gwen.

Without asking for permission Gwen opened the car door and unbuckled Apollo and held him close to her. He settled for less than a minute and started crying all over again. Gavin was stood behind Gwen watching as she interacted with her baby. She sat him on the trunk of Gavin’s car, as she used her thumb to wipe his tear stained cheeks. Her lips brushed his head, he was burning up. Using her body to hold his legs in place Gwen started to get him out of his onesie.

“Is that necessary?” Gavin asked, looking at her with sceptical eyes.

“Yes. He’s burning up.”

Gwen managed to strip him down to find him in a vest as well.  Gwen scooped Apollo up in her arms, his sweat covered onesie in her hand.  Gavin looked at Gwen like he was expecting some sort of thank you.

“You can go back to your other two sons,” Gwen said walking back to the house.

She reached the door and dusted her feet off before closing the door. Gwen grabbed her phone from the kitchen island, turning the hobs down to a simmer. She carried Apollo upstairs, he still had tears running down his face and wasn’t settling. Gwen took Apollo to her room and laid him down on the bed. She knew he wasn’t his usual self because he didn’t try and nestle into the pillows, he laid still shouting out for Gwen. Gwen quickly turned the hot tap on and waited until the bath begin to fill a bit before adding the cold water. When she had swirled her hand in the water and was happy that it was Luke warm she switched off the taps and went back to her baby boy.

She crawled onto the bed next to him, her hand brushing his hair back in a soothing gesture. She picked her phone up and sent a quick text to Blake.

_Hey Babe, change of plans tonight. Apollo’s not well, so he’s home with me. I understand if you don’t want to come around tonight. gx_

Barely a minute later she got a replied.

_Babe, I’m still coming around, don’t worry about that. Do you need me to pick anything up for him? Tylenol? B x_

_I should have some, I’m going to wash him see if that relaxes him and then I’ll finish dinner. gx_

_Okay baby, love you. B x_

Gwen felt her heart flutter at the last text message. She scooped Apollo up and felt him nestle into her neck. She walked him into the en suit and sat him on the toilet seat as she pulled his vest off. Using a spare hair tie from her wrist she scraped his hair up keeping it out of his face and undid his nappy chucking it in the bin.

Gwen sat him in the shallow water, it barely covered his chunky thighs, and grabbed a sponge from one of the shelves. She dipped it in the water and started to slowly wipe his small body. Taking a second to brush her lips against his golden hair.

“Are you okay bubba?” Gwen asked, her mommy voice soft and soothing.

He slowly nodded his head, he looked tired and hot.

“Well, Blakey’s coming around soon and maybe he’ll let you sit with him” Gwen replied, emptying the bath.

“Blakey” Apollo mumbled.

“Yep, baby he’ll be here soon.”

Gwen took her baby back to her room and slowly dried his body, not bothering with lotion as she put a new nappy on him. Gwen walked back down stairs, Apollo still in her arms and Apollo nearly naked as she continued cooking.

And that’s how Blake found them. Gwen leaning over the stove tasting a sauce, her shirt rising up slightly revealing more skin and Apollo clutched to his mom, his head nestled into the crook of her neck, his eyes heavy with sleep.

Usually when Apollo saw Blake his eyes would light up and he would do this big cheesy smile, highlighting all his pearly white teeth and a whole lot of spit would dribble out of his mouth. But now Apollo barley lifted his head up and the sparkle in his eyes was dim.

Blake walked up to Gwen kissing her cheek, his arm wrapping around his waist. He took in Gwen’s natural beauty, counting his blessing in the progress, before noticing a hint of sauce sitting at the corner of her mouth.

“You have some…” Blake began just as he leant in and kissed away the sauce.

Gwen’s blush immediately made an appearance as Blake moved to her other side, looking at Apollo’s pale complexion.

“Hey buddy, you not feeling well?” Blake asked the toddler.

Apollo nodded before hiding his face back in Gwen’s neck.

“Has he had any medicine?” Blake asked, his big hand running over Apollo’s head.

“Not yet. He didn’t want to be left alone so he’s been up here with me for the last half an hour.”

“Hey buddy, do you want to come and sit with me? We’ll get you some medicine and snuggle?”

Apollo took a second to think about it, usually hating the word medicine, shocking Gwen, and Blake by going willingly.

“Plus, I got you something too” Blake whispered to Apollo as he took the Tylenol off the counter and walked into the living room.

 Blake sat down on the couch; Apollo on his lap with his head pressed against Blake’s chest listening to - the constant thump thump thump- of Blake’s heartbeat.  Blake managed to sit Apollo up long enough for him to take his medicine before getting him settled back on his chest. Blake reached down the side of the sofa and pulled up a bag, handing it over to Apollo, who with a lot of effort opened it. He pulled out a light-coloured teddy bear. It was wearing a cowboy hat and an outfit similar to the one Woody wears in _Toy Story._  Spending the ten minutes staring at all the teddies in that shop with people looking at him like he was out of his mind was worth it for that small smile Apollo just gave him.

Gwen entered the living room around ten minutes later with two plates. She set them down on the coffee table and smiled at Blake and Apollo. Apollo was cuddle up to his new teddy bear whilst also laying on Blake’s chest. Blake had one arm supporting Apollo’s weight and the other running up and down his back in a soothing way as he slept. Gwen and Blake locked eyes, smiling at each other before she slowly moved Apollo onto the couch. His bare body resting on the cool leather of the couch. Blake immediately grabbed a blanket and cocooned it around Apollo’s body; making sure he was settled before joining Gwen on the floor and finally starting their date.

“I’m sorry this didn’t go to plan” Gwen began.

“I don’t care about the plan. He’s my buddy and he needed his mom. I get that. I’d want my mom if I was ill. Or you.” Blake replied winking at Gwen.

They spent the rest of the evening eating their food and cuddling while they watched a movie. Gwen is sure Blake picks horror films because he knows she doesn’t like them. The first time she let him pick a film he’d picked the conjuring and Gwen had probably spent ninety-five percent of the movie hiding behind Blake arm or burying her face in his chest. When the movie had finished and Blake had offered to head home Gwen looked at him, her eyes wide with a touch of fear.

“You can’t leave me after watching a horror film. Just like you couldn’t the first time we did.” Gwen said, her voice high and accusing.

Blake let out a deep chuckle at the memory and kissed Gwen’s crown.

“Can’t have you been scared.” He whispered teasingly into her ear.

Gwen gasped and shook her head.

She stood up and reached onto the couch for Apollo who was still flat out. His fever was slowly reducing which made Gwen relax. She scooped him and the tangle of blankets up and began the trek upstairs to his bedroom. Gwen was just about to lay him down when he woke up, his body fidgety as he looked around the room.

“Teddy!” His small shouts echoed in quiet house.

Seconds later Blake appear at the door frame holding the teddy he had bought for him. Gwen laid Apollo down and Blake passed him the teddy and watched as Gwen pulled the blankets up, switching on the baby monitor.

Apollo’s eyes shut almost instantly as Gwen flicked the light off, his night light creating a soothing hub of light. Gwen pulled his door shut too and took Blake’s hand leading him to her room. Blake entered the bathroom and got ready for bed while Gwen climbed into bed immediately, her body heavy with sleep. She was going to do her teeth after Blake had finished. That was her plan anyway.

Blake came out of the bedroom and smiled at the sight of Gwen, fast asleep, on the bed, her head buried in a pillow with her hair still tied up and glasses pushed into her face. Blake carefully took her glasses off; placing them on the bedside table, and rearranged her body so she was fully under the covers. She sighed and snuggled deeper into the blankets as Blake climbed into bed next to her flicking the lamp off. His lips finding her cheek in the dark before he let sleep take him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the fluff?
> 
> Leave a comment :P


End file.
